


Hesitate

by LauraEMoriarty



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty





	

She freezes, her finger on the trigger. There is something in Kaidan’s eyes that makes Aoife hesitate, a lingering look that begs her to trust him, knowing she is only acting on information given.

 

A gunshot.

 

That’s all it takes as the asari councilor falls backwards, but Kaidan’s arm catches her, and Aoife squeezes the trigger, her aim sure and true. A spurt of red and the sound barrier being broken, and then Udina falls.

 

Hesitation.

 

It comes down to a choice.

 

Everything does, in the end.

 

Not now, though.

 

She squeezes the trigger.

 

The Illusive Man is dead.

 

Freedom.


End file.
